Purr
by KivaEmber
Summary: Tester fic. Luffy heard Zoro purr. Zoro denies it, obviously. ZoLu.


**Title: **Purr

**Pairing: **ZoLu

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I own a mini army of rapidly melting chocolate bunnies, but not One Piece, unfortunately. If I did… (chuckles)

**Summary: **Luffy heard Zoro purr. Zoro denies it, obviously. ZoLu.

**Word Count: **715 words

**A/N: **I was rummaging about in my Manga shelf, and what did I stumble upon? My old One Piece manga of course! And that just rekindled my love for the ZoLu pairing :D

I've always loved this pairing, because it could easily become canon if you look into how utterly loyal Zoro is to Luffy. (Grins) So, this is just a quick tester fic because I haven't written this pairing before and I'm too used to writing LxRaito which is full of luverly psychological warfare and handcuffs XD

And just a note, Enthalpy in chemistry sucks. (Delta-H = mca delta-T? Guh X.x)

Anyway, first time writing Luffy, and I must say, for such an extrovert character, he was so damn _hard_ to write. Zoro was easy XD He reminds me a little of Vergil or L 'cept not as formal or…strange. So, if Luffy seems a little OOC or strained…sorry, criticism is very welcome!

Enough of my blabbing, enjoy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."_

_--- Carl Jung_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**PURR**

"You purr."

Zoro cracked an eye open and started at the close proximity of Luffy's face mere inches from him own. "What?" He grumbled irritably as he pressed the heel of his palm against the younger male's forehead and shoved him out of his personal bubble.

Luffy rocked back on the balls of his feet and flailed his arms to regain his overthrown balance. "Ah!" Lurching forwards, the captain caught himself before he went crashing face first into his first mate's lap. "Zoro! Mean!"

Chuckling at the boy's grumblings and cute pout, Zoro tilted his head back and closed his eyes again, lips tugging into a small grin. "You shouldn't have invaded my personal space." He harrumphed smugly.

As if to spite the other man, Luffy shuffled uncomfortably close again and pinched the swordsman's cheeks with nimble fingers, tugging the skin and ignoring the smouldering glare green eyes directed at him. "But, But…Zoro _purrs_."

Zoro swatted the hands away. "I _what_?"

"Purr!" Luffy nodded to himself, clambering onto his first mate's lap and staring steadily into green eyes with an openly fascinated look. "Zoro's like a cat. A lazy, cuddly cat."

"Hey, hey…" Zoro warned grumpily, eyes fluttering close as he got used to the weight on his thighs and attempted to drift off. Luck evaded him, however, as Luffy prodded his forehead with another triumphant crow.

"See! See! You're purring right now!"

"I am not!"

"Nami! Nami!" Luffy twisted round in his seat on Zoro's lap, waving frantically to catch the navigator's attention. "Eh! Nami! Come listen to Zoro purr!"

"Luffy!" The swordsman's hand clamped firmly on the boy captain's mouth, crushing the lithe boy close against his chest in an attempt to keep spastic flailing to a minimum. "I. Do. Not. _Purr_." He growled darkly into the rubber man's ear.

"Yephhf phuph pho." Luffy disagreed with his brows furrowed petulantly. Zoro could feel the boy's lips pull down in a pout against his rough palm. Soon followed by a sudden slick dampness.

Face contorted in disgust, Zoro jerked his hand away and wiped it hastily on the _Going Merry_'s wooden deck. "Ugh." He frowned at the cheeky grin flashed up at him. "Thanks."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy threw his arms up and wildly wrapped them behind his first mate's neck; eyes squinted in amusement as his straw hat was pushed forwards to shadow them slightly. "You're welcome." He chirruped happily.

Zoro snorted and shook his head, snatching the straw hat up from his captain's head and smirking at the indignant squawk from the younger male. "You brat." He scoffed teasingly as he raised his arm up as Luffy swiped for it, amused when the whining boy forgot about his Devil Fruitpowers and complained about Zoro's longer arms.

"Zorooooooo!" Luffy whinged, arms flailing lazily as Zoro held it a few centimetres aloft of those searching fingers. "Gimme!"

"What's the magic word?" Zoro rumbled, dangling the hat's brim between his forefinger and thumb.

"Zo_ro_!"

"Heh." The swordsman dropped the hat into Luffy's hands, settling his arms around the lithe captain's waist and rested his cheek on the mess of ebony tresses with a satisfied smile.

Luffy blinked, placing his beloved straw hat on his lap, and smiled as Zoro relaxed against him, obviously ready to drift off for another cat nap again. He strained his ears, waiting patiently for that noise and-

_There_. The rubber captain grinned wildly at hearing the low purring noise rumbling deeply in his first mate's throat, closing his eyes triumphantly at the soothing murmurs. Zoro was so much like a cat sometimes, he was cuddly, affectionate and he _purred_. It almost made Luffy want to scratch behind the older man's ear to see what the response would be.

With a mischievous giggle, Luffy tried just that, reaching his arm up sneakily and pressed the tips of his finger against the patch of skin behind Zoro's ear. Placing his free hand over his mouth to muffle his snickering, he gently rubbed behind his first mate's ear.

He was rewarded for his efforts with the purring noise increasing in volume and Zoro's arms tightening round his lithe waist. "Hrrmmm…"

Luffy's grin widened to epic proportions, singing softly under his breath as he continued to scratch behind his first mate's ear. "Zoro puuuurrs…"

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Hmmm, Luffy's not as bad as I thought…but still, criticism would be useful!

Well, that's the tester for that pairing! (Grins triumphantly) If you want more, gimme prompts! I've used up most of my ideas with my Bleach and Death Note fanfictions -.-;

Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
